


Thanks, Graham

by JustFansHP



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Based on @/GalacticWorld's tweet: "The Doctor loves Yasmin Khan so much but she'd rather face the scariest and deadliest monster than confessing her feelings for her"





	Thanks, Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I've been writing a lot lately! Thanks DW for the inspiration.  
> Thank you to everybody who sent me nice tweets & comments or left kudos. They all go directly to my heart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

The Doctor was doing some stort of repairing of the TARDIS on her own when Graham arrived.

"Hey Doc!" he greeted her.  
"Hello Graham. What are you doing here this late?" the Doctor asked him.  
"Couldn't sleep. We keep seeing love story ending badly lately and it reminds me of Grace." Graham explained.  
"Oh I see." the Doctor said. Not really knowing how to reply.

"What I also think about is that we could get one of the most beautiful love story of all time, right here, in this TARDIS, if only you told Yaz you loved her." he continued.  
"How do you-... I can't. She's so pretty I lose my words when she looks at me. And she's so smart and confident and I'm just me. I'm socially awkward and I ramble way to much and... And I'm rambling right know! Graham, I could tell YOU all I love about her and how she makes me feel but I can't tell her. She probably doesn't feel the same anyway." the Doctor confessed.

"So you'd rather face the scariest and deadliest monster than confess your feelings to Yasmin Khan because she's too pretty and could reject you?" Graham was confused.  
"Yeah. If she does, she would like to leave the TARDIS and I don't wanna lose her!" the Doctor explained.

Graham was about to reply when  
"How could you ever think I'd reject you?" Yaz asked, entering the control room.  
"How much of this conversation did you hear?" the Doctor asked, starting to freak out.

"Enough to tell you that yes you are you but that's what make me love you. I might be smart and confident but so are you. You know the universe and you always know how to cheer us up. I love how you always ramble about the thing you're passionate about and hearing you ramble about me just made my heart grow. I could never reject you because I'm too much in love with you." Yaz admitted, walking towards the Doctor and stopping right in front of her.

"Yasmin Khan, I'm in love with you." the Doctor finally said.

It was all Yaz needed to cup the Doctor's face and kiss her. 

"Well, now that this is done, I'm off to bed. Good night ladies" Graham simply announced, not even waiting for an answer. But he did get one. Both women simply thanked him before going back to kissing some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you soon :)


End file.
